


Пирожки

by Hrenougolnik, Lora316, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Kudos: 16





	Пирожки

прижал наручниками кэпа  
на сорок первом этаже  
постой не двигайся любимый  
я буду делать первый шаг

брок очень не любил пробежки  
паркур экстрим адреналин  
но рядом два суперсолдата  
раскрыли в нём потенциал

вот встанешь тихо ночью тёмной  
попить поссать и покурить  
а у тебя на кухне зимний  
котлеты из кастрюли ест

могу я ямбом по хорею  
могу анапестом в дактиль  
меня не этому учили  
я просто снайпер неплохой

семнадцать печь добросердечный  
старательно читал злодей  
а барнс в наушниках спокойно  
мурлыкал эллу фицжеральд

порядок через боль по миру  
мечтает гидра насаждать  
хоть пылесосом эффективней  
и есть насадка для ковров

публично проявляет чувства  
на эскалаторе вдова  
но брок в ответ не растерялся  
и смачно джека засосал

проснулся роджерс полный планов  
всю гидру к чёрту перебить  
но заглянул под одеяло  
пусть лишний часик поживёт

решился стив поддаться моде   
минетом брока разбудил   
а тут солдат домой вернулся   
с паяльником в дождевике


End file.
